


Tapahtui kerran - Triosuhdeneuvontaa àla Prototailz

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Series: Happened Once - samaan universumiin sijoittuvia, itsenäisiä LV-shotteja [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Humour, M/M, Relationship Counseling, Romance, UST
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note for myself: Älä anna Proton tunkea luihua lettiään asioihisi. Ikinä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapahtui kerran - Triosuhdeneuvontaa àla Prototailz

**Author's Note:**

> Minä, täällä, taas!  
> Eikö teillä ollutkaan ikävä? Minua? 
> 
> Onneksi tässä onkin kyse fictionista, ei minusta. Uutta shottia tarjoillaan hopeavadilla ja dildokuvioidulla lahjanauhalla koristettuna. Olkaa hyvät, rakkaat ystävät! Mitään en vaadi, kaiken teen rakkaudesta teitä ja ihania, mahtavia LV:n jätkiä kohtaan.
> 
> (Lopussa lisää turhaa jaaritusta ja asiaa mm. Painajaissarjaan liittyen. Muuten pitemmittä puheitta, tarttukaa rullaan ja siirtykää kuljettamaan kauniita silmiänne seuraavilla riveillä. Adios!)

**TRIOSUHDENEUVONTAA ÀLA PROTOTAILZ**

"Musta tuntuu että meillä kaikilla ois ihan varmasti paljon parempaaki tekemistä."

"Tarkottaako toi Rauski sitä, ettei sulta liikene kiinnostusta tämän teidän suhteen tulevaisuuteen?" Proto kysyi asiallisen muina miehinä Rauskin kommentin halottua ilmaa, jota kukaan ei ollut oikein halukas leikkaamaan. Fisu oli haudannut päänsä jännittyneenä pöydällä lepääviin käsivarsiin, Zappis istui kädet puuskassa sellaisessa takakenossa, että siitä oli vaikea sanoa oliko se tarkoitettu ilmaisemaan täydellistä tyyneyttä, epäasiallista uhmakkuutta vaiko sittenkin paskat housuun pakottavaa pelkoa, Rauski rummutti pöytää ja tuolin selkänojaa ja reittään ja toista käsivarttaan ja väänteli sormiaan niin autuaan levottomana, että Proto tunsi lievää halua jättää homma sikseen ja antaa aikuisten miesten selvittää asiansa itse. Mutta mielihalu jäi lieväksi ohikiitäväksi paheeksi, sillä aikuiset isot miehet eivät koskaan osanneet selvittää asioitaan itse, ja sitä paitsi tilaisuus oli liian herkullinen jotta sen olisi voinut jättää lipumaan sormien välistä.

"Mitä mä oon ymmärtäny, teidän suhde on toiminu tähän asti ihan hyvin."

Kukaan ei kommentoinut.

"Teillä on ollu ihan mainiotkin välit, keskinäistä luottamusta, lämpöä ja elämisen helppoutta."

Rauski pudotti kännykän lattialle, akku levisi Zappiksen jalkoihin ja sim liukui tiskikoneen alle.

"Keskinäistä luottamusta senkin verran, että autoja on tullut vaihdeltua puolin ja toisin, aikatauluista on sovittu sopimatta etukäteen erikseen yhdessä ja suhteen intiimimpikin puoli on kunnossa."

Zappis liikahti levottomasti, Fisu tuijotti Proton paidannappeja lähes apaattisesti. 

"Suhteen intiimimmästä puolesta... Suihin vai perseeseen? Kuka teistä hoitaa homman kotiin? Eli siis kuka teistä huolehtii että kaikki saa, vai onko teillä vuorojärjestys?"

"Vittu", Zappis ja Rauski ähkäisivät samanaikaisesti ja Proto virnisti. Hän nosti pikkurillinsä pystyyn: "Nähtävästi ei ainakaan se."

"Hei, jos joskus voitaisiin mennä asiaan", Fisun ääni kuului vaimeana, sitten hän nosti päätään tummista hihoista ja ihmetteli: "Mitä? Ei sillä etten mä välittäis teistä tai kyseenalaistaisin mitään, mutta mä en halua että Proto puuttuu niihin asioihin yhtään tarkemmin, ja te tiiätte että se tekee just sen. Mä kunnioitan teitä kaikkia ihan hirveesti ja rakastan teitä kumpaaki-" 

Proto manasi hiljaa mielessään, kun Fisu katkaisi lupaavalta kuulostaneen lausuntonsa kuin mummo langan villasukista, jotka olivat kehittäneet oman tahdon ja ensitöikseen päättäneet pitää enemmän elämästä keskeneräisinä. Tästähän pääsisi nauttimaan vielä aika kauan.

Rauski katseli akkunsa perään niin tiiviisti, että Proto alkoi arvella hänen sittenkin kehittäneen fetissin Zappiksen jalkoihin, tai hikisiin sukkiin, missä kummassakaan ei ollut mitään vikaa, kunhan hän ei tässä nyt alkaisi nuolla niistä kumpiakaan. Vaikka se saattaisi ollakin kiihottava näky, mutta ei, nyt ei ollut sen aika, Proto terästäytyi ja tyytyi jemmaamaan korvansa taakse muistutuksen jotta kysyisi myöhemmin Rauskilta. Joskus tylsemmällä hetkellä.

"Mua ihan tosissaan kiinnostaa. Että miten teillä on tapana hoitaa asia, koska ihmisillä on joskus hyvinkin mielenkiintosia käytäntöjä-"

"Me ei haluta kuulla sun käytännöistäs", Rauski puhui Proton päälle. "Me halutaan kuulla _asiaa_."

"No mutta täähän on asiaa", Proto muistutti tyytyväisenä. "Seksi on tärkeä osa pari- tai triosuhdetta, niin ku kaikkia muitakin multisuhteita ja suhdetta oman käden kanssa."

"Hei, meidän suhde-"

"Proto, sä et voi sanoa-"

"Vittu kun sä et tiedä mitään. Perkele."

Kaikki alkoivat puhua toistensa lomaan ja päälle ja Proto ajautui väkisinkin leikittelemään mielikuvalla näistä kolmesta _sängyssä_ , tai olohuoneen matolla tai rappuun vievää ovea vasten tai ullakolla tai missä näillä nyt olikaan tapana asiansa hoitaa, (sanoi Rauski mitä tahansa, seksi oli yksi tärkeimmistä _asioista_ ,) ja hän virnisti, niin mielenkiintoiselta asetelma vaikutti. Miten se toimi käytännössä? Kaikki kolme olivat ihan omanlaisiaan persoonia, ja Protoa oikeasti kiinnosti kuulla miten he saivat suhteen toimimaan, kun Fisu oli niin rehellinen ja suora että oksetti (mitä ilmeisimmin ei kuitenkaan sillä tavalla suora, mikä oli hyvä juttu sillä muuten Protoa olisi oikeasti karminut), kun Rauski sooloili aina omiaan, ei ikinä osannut mitään ja omasi silti pakettiin sopimattoman omapäisyyden, eikä Zappis viimeisenä ainakaan helpottanut kokoonpanon paikalleen loksahtamista omalla vähintäänkin näennäisellä viileydellään ja vaikeaselkoisuudellaan.

"Minkä takia me ollaan tässä? Mistä nää teidän suhdeongelmat koostuu?"

Jotenkin se ei yllättänyt, ettei kenelläkään ollut halua antaa suoraa ja rehellistä vastausta, ei edes sillä aina niin suoralla ja rehellisellä Fisulla. No, eihän Proto olisi häntä muuten jaksanutkaan.

"Teillä oli joku jonkun sanojen mukaan taivaat ja maat tärkeydessään ylittävä kapula rattaissa ja sitten joku teistä tuli pyytämään multa apua. Oikeeseen osoitteeseen ainakin ootte löytäneet."

"Paskaa, kukaan meistä ei varmasti tullu sulle ruikuttaan."

"Miten te selitätte sen että mä olen tässä nyt."

"Sä oot niin umpikiero", Zappis sanoi, "Että sä oot vakoillu meitä vähän liian kauan. Ja totta kai sä sitten osasit tunkea käyrän kyrpäs tähänkin väliin."

Rauski vislasi, se oli samaa mieltä Zappiksen kanssa, auts. Tosiaankin auts. Ja Fisu naurahti, _siinäkin yksi Brutus_.

"Käyrät kyrvät on aika kivoja, mutta ei me sitä varten oltu täällä."

"Mitäs sitten."

"Okei, jos te niin haluutte, niin housut alas vaan kaikki. Katotaan sitten, pistetään vertailukierros pystyyn."

"Helkkari, osaatsä suhtautua?"

"Mä suhtaudun koko ajan-"

"Ota eri asenne tai oot ulkona ennen ku ehdit terskaa sanoa."

"Terska, kattokaa, mä ehdin jo sanoa sen."

Kukaan ei puhua pukahtanut, hiljaisuus oli taas laskeutunut taloon. Tarpeeton hiljaisuus.

Ehkä tällä lailla ei päästy eteenpäin. "Okei, ihan asiaa. Kertokaa mulle."

Nyt olisi sitä loistavaa aikaa opetella selvittämään asiat kuin mies, Proto tuhahti ja tunsi vetoa siteerata Mulania, sitä, kuinka samanlaisia nämä jätkät olivat kuin ne raukat jotka epätoivoisesti yrittivät tulla sotilaiksi, miehiksi. Ja siinä tapauksessa hän olisi se tuskastunut kenraali, mutta oman turvallisuutensa ja yhtäviensä suhteen vuoksi hänen päätti pitää taas vaihteeksi senkin turvallisesti omana tietonaan.

Proto päätti vaihtelun vuoksi olla hoputtamatta ja antaa näille rakkaille idiooteille vapauden valita aika avautumiselle. Hän ehti laittaa hiuksensa kahdesti uudelle poninhännälle, laskea hanasta kuusikymmentäyhdeksän hitaasti putoavaa pisaraa (hän laski ne kuudeksikymmeneksiyhdeksäksi, vaikka laskut kusivatkin kuudenkymmenen kohdalta, kun hän avasi hanaa liikaa yrittäessään nopeuttaa hommaa), hakea harjanvarren ja lopulta irrottaa tiskikoneen etulevyn. Rauskin sim oli keskellä alusta kuin kunniapaikalla.

"Voi vittu", Proto huokaisi ja nosti akun Zappiksen jaloista. "Helvetin vittu."

"Heitä kalja."

"En heitä."

Proto sujautti akun Rauskin kaula-aukkoon ja heitti pöydälle tilatun tölkin sijasta simin. Tämä oli kiistattomasti tilaa pienentävää hiljaisuutta aidoimmillaan. Ei, näistä lapsista ei nyt ollut selvittämään omia ongelmiaan. 

Mikä tarkoitti, luonnollisestikin, sitä, että asiantuntijan oli asetuttava asemaansa, Proto virnisti katsellessaan Rauskin kiemurtelua. Mikä oli näiden kolmen ongelma? Nostamaton vessanpöntönrengas, sulkematon jääkaapin ovi, petaamaton sänky? Liian harvoin käytetty suihku? Liian terävästi käytetyt hampaat? Proto naksautti kielellä kitalakeaan. Ei ziisus jos syy oli viimeisin. Eikö näistä ollut mihinkään? 

Proto heitti kätensä ilmaan, pudisti päätään kiivaasti ja tunsi hiusten heilahtavan puolelta toiselle kuin ruoska: "Helvetti, teillä on toisenne. Muuttasitte vihdoinkin kaikki onnellisesti yhteen ja olisitte _onnellisia_ , fucking at the nights, jiiänee. Mä en jaksa yrittää tajuta mitä te siinä mykkäkoulua leikitte!"

Zappis läiskäisi kämmenensä pöytään, Fisu yritti hautautua entistä syvemmälle käsivarsiinsa, mikä käytännössä oli enää mahdotonta, ja Proto jähmettyi tajutessaan vihdoinkin mistä homma kiikasti. Tietenkin. Tietenkin. 

Hän ehti avata suunsa, kun Rauski vapautti virtanapin ja teki ensimmäisen oikean sanallisen hyökkäyksen jotain muuta kuin Protoa kohtaan: "Tietenkin, katos, eihän me ees tajuttu- _siinäs kuulitte, kusipäät, me helvetti voidaan muuttaa yhteen!_ "

Viimeiset sanat Rauski kohdisti syyttävinä Zappikselle ja Fisulle ja katsoi varsinkin Zappista tuomitsevan etusormen vartta pitkin. Zappis tuijotti pöytälevyä. Koukisti sormiaan, oikaisi nivelet ja koukisti uudelleen. Hitaasti. Venytellen.

"Zapu, me _voidaan_ , muuttaa, yhteen!"

Zappis nosti katseensa Rauskin palaviin silmiin.

"Mä luulin, että me on käyty tää keskustelu jo. Me. Ei. _Voida_."

"Voidaan!"

"Ei voida!"

"Voidaan!"

"Vittusaatana ei voida!"

"Voi-"

"Päät kiinni!"

Fisu oli hypännyt melkein seisomaan ja heitteli katsettaan flipperin pallona Zappiksesta Rauskiin ja takaisin. Ovensuussa valkoiseen tapettiin nojaava Proto tunsi vinon hymyn ilmestyvän kasvoilleen. Hän oikeasti tahtoi auttaa kavereita hädässä, mutta helvetti, nyt kun sakkiin saatiin vihdoin jotain eloa. Kaikki kolme näyttivät unohtaneen hänet, mikä sopi aika täydellisesti.

"Me muutetaan yhteen", Fisu murisi painokkaammin kuin Proto oli uskonut olevan mahdollista. Fisu vilkaisi Rauskia ja molemmat käänsivät tuijotuksensa Zappikseen, jolla näytti olevan herkullisen pahoja vaikeuksia päättää, kumman silmiin keskittyä.

"Me muutetaan yhteen."

"Mutta-"

"Selitetään se vaikka rahalla", Rauski virnisti, "Sehän on se yks syy. Pieni sellanen. Mutta syy."

"Selitetään se vaikka rahalla", Fisu toisti, "Mutta mä en jaksa enää."

Rauski nosti peukalonsa sivelemään Zappiksen leukaperiä, veti sormeaan poskea pitkin ylös, kiersi ohimolle ja silitti kulmakarvoja. Proto seurasi mielenkiinnolla Zappista, joka yritti olla hengittämättä. Zappis nosti hitaasti kätensä kuin aikoisi huitaista Rauskin käden pois, mutta päätyikin ojentamaan käden Fisun hiuksiin. Kapea pöytälevy tuntui melkein ei-miltään siinä kolmen miehen välissä.

"Ja kiista oli siinä. Mä voin auttaa pakkaamisessa", Proto kehräsi irrottautuessaan seinästä. 

"Alotetaan vaikka näistä... sekalaisesta kokoelmasta... likasia, kahvikuppeja", hän jatkoi nostaessaan Rauskin Hello Kitty-mukin altaan reunalta sormiinsa. Kuppi heilahteli korvastaan roikkuen hänen ojennetussa nimettömässään, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan pöydän ääreen jähmettyneitä jätkiä. Zappiksen ja Fisun kädet olivat kietoutuneet yhteen. Rauski nuolaisi Zapun korvalehteä ja kääntyi katsomaan Protoa.

"Ai, te muistitte mut?"

"Häivy", Zappis huokaisi, "Ja te kaks, me-", hän vaikeni hetkeksi, "Okei, ehkä, ehkä me voidaan?"

Zappiksen ääni horjui Rauskin nuolaistessa hänen sormiaan. Rauski painoi Zappiksen rystyset päätään vasten ja räpelsi kännykkäänsä.

"Eihän teillä varmasti oo mitään, suurempia ryppyjä rakkaudessa?" Proto varmisti, pyöritti kahvikuppia kuin revolveria ja tiesi itsekin hymynsä hävyttömäksi. "Mulla ois kokemusta ihan muillekin jakaa-"

Rauskin kännykästä alkoi kuulua jotain ihmeellistä mökää. "Hups, väärä... Mutta kuulkaas, jätkät, mä niin rakastan teitä, että..."

Rauski fiilisteli pikkurilli voitonriemuisesti pystyssä kappaleen alkua, Proto tyrskähteli ja Zappis näytti irvistäessään siltä, että olisi facepalmannut, jos olisi omistanut yhdenkään vapaassa käytössä olevan käden, vaikka irvistykseen hiipikin pehmeä sävy. Proto keikautti päänsä toiselle laidalle. Biisissä oli se hemmetin tauko, jonka aikana ehti jo luulla, että toistossa oli jotain vikaa, kunnes urku kunnolla aukesi ja musiikki vasta alkoi. 

Niin Rauskia, Proto puri huultaan. Niin Rauskia. Jätkät tuntuivat unohtavan hänet toistamiseen. Rauski piteli kännykkää poissa Zappiksen ulottuvilta, Zappis vaiensi Rauskin laulamisen intohimoisella pusulla ja Fisu nousi pöydän äärestä, Proto pyöritti kuppia ja sulautui täydellisesti kaapistoon. Tai sitten ei, sillä Zappis huomasi hänet kuitenkin.

"Sori, jatkakaa vaan", hän esitti toiveen ahmiessaan silmillään Zappiksen housunkaulukselle hiipinyttä kättä. Rauski vilautti hänelle syrjähymyn. Koukisti sormeaan, ja Proto tunsi kaikesta kyseenalaisesta elämänkokemuksestaan huolimatta silmiensä leviävän ihan aavistuksen verran. Hel-ve-tin _Rauski_.

Zappis oli leppynyt, mutta ei ilmeisesti Protoa kohtaan. Zappis nosti Rauskin käden pois lanteeltaan, Proto tiesi jo katseesta, ettei hyvää seuraisi. 

"Hei, ei mun Kitty-mukia!" Rauski parkaisi. Proto ehti tyrkätä jalkansa kupin alle, kuppi osui kipeästi jalkapöytään ja hän irvisti, mutta se taisi silti pelastaa sen kurjalta kohtalolta, korvakaan ei irronnut. Kuppi jäi siihen lattialle, kun Zappis luovutti Rauskin Antti Tuiskua soittavan kapulan suhteen ja tarttui Protoa käsivarresta. 

"Sori", Zappis tokaisi ilman pahoittelun häivää, Proto irvisti, "Sä häivyt nyt. Siis, nyt."

"Älä nyt, en mä teitä häiritsis", Proto yritti hymyillä rauhoittavasti, mutta Rauskin huulet käänsivät rauhoittavan haluavan kautta vihjaavaan. Ei helvetti, hän niin oli kuollut. Niin kuollut. Ja Rauski kehtasi katsoa häntä suoraan silmiin laulaessaan, _hullu, vain hullu, kohtaloaan pakenee..._

Rauski seurasi Zappiksen takana eteiseen, eikä Proto saanut silmiään irti niistä naulitsevista silmistä koko matkan aikana, ei, vaikka hän kompuroi takaperin Zappiksen työntäessä häntä rinnuksista kasvavalla voimalla kohti rappua. Eteisessä Zappis työnsi Proton vasten puista ovea, kun Zappiksen selän takana Rauski koukisti sormiaan häntä kohti, lauloi pilke silmissä _hei ethän mee, hei, ethän mee_ , Proto tunsi sykkeensä helvetti nousevan ja tiesi Zappiksen tuntevan sen. Hän tiesi Zappiksen tietävän syylliseksi Rauskin, vaikka tummuneet silmäterät eivät hetkeksikään irtaantuneet hänestä. Mutta entä jos se _ei_ tiennyt hänen seisokkinsa syyksi Rauskia?

Proto virnisti Zappikselle niin kertakaikkisen hävyttömästi. "Sä haluut noin paljon? Mä tunnustan, eteinen ja yleisö", hän vinkkasi Rauskille silmää, "on aina ollu mun suosikkeja."

Jalat nousivat jokusen sentin lattiasta ilmaan, Proto henkäisi: "Ja mä oonkin aina halunnu sua."

Hän löysi itsensä rapusta aika lailla välittömästi huulikontaktin jälkeen. Zappis antoi kunnioitettavan lujat lähtövauhdit, mutta Rauski ehti silti lähettää hänelle ilkamoivan lentosuukon. Se tiesi, ihan varmasti _tiesi_. Proto oli saada oven karmiin tarranneille sormille. Oven takana, rapussa, Proto purskahti vapautuneeseen nauruun. Rauskihan oli melkein pahempi kuin hän itse, sillä ainakin kiusaamisen taito sillä oli täysi kymppi. Hän ei itsekään olisi paremmin osannut. Harmi vain, että Zappis saattaisi hetken vihata häntä, mutta kyllä sekin leppyisi, sitten aikanaan. 

Tasanteen kaide nytkähti hänen laskiessaan painonsa sen varaan. Asunnossa oli onnekkaan huono äänieristys, se oli pakko myöntää. Proto veti sormiaan hiustensa läpi kuunnellessaan Rauskin käheää voihkintaa eteisestä kaksoisoven toisella puolella, suu kuivui, vaikka kuinka nieleskeli. Hän loi nälkäisenä silmiensä eteen kuvan, jossa Zappis painoi Rauskia vasten sitä samaa ovea kuin häntä äsken. Mielikuvassa Rauski tallasi hänen rakkaita kenkiään. Hän vilkaisi mustia sukkiaan, kengät olivat siellä eteisessä, oven toisella puolella, oven, joka ei todennäköisesti aukeaisi hänelle aivan heti. Hän virnisti. Samalla vaivalla sitä kai odottaisi tässä muutaman tunnin. Ja soittaisi Keimolle, jos muu ei auttaisi, että se tulisi hommaamaan hänelle kengät, ellei Zappis antaisi sen vertaa armoa, ulkona oli sentään kylmä, märkä, kuraa ja jäätä eikä hänellä ollut autoa, hän oli kävellen ja julkisilla ja atm ilman kenkiä. Vitun hienoa.

Proto oli oikeastaan hyvinkin pettynyt, kun ei lopultakaan onnistunut keksimään mahdollisuuksien rajoissa pysyttelevää keinoa tehdä täydellisistä hetkistä vielä täydellisempiä. Rauski oli sulkenut web-kameratkin pois hänen pitkien kynsiensä ulottuvilta. Hän oli tosin tarkistanut, hänen kyntensä eivät olleet sen pidemmät kuin Rauskinkaan, mutta helvetin paljon paremmin hoidetut ne olivat, sillä hän ei vielä tähän mennessä ollut saanut Rauskia kiinni kynsiviila kädessä. Se ei tosin tehnyt Rauskista yhtään vähemmän haluttavaa.

Mutta silti, hän totesi suupielet karehtien joutuessaan tyytymään pelkkään ääniraitaan lukitun oven takana, olisi ollut niin paljon mielekkäämpää päästä _näkemään_. Tässä hän keräsi vain oudoksuvia katseita naapureilta. Proto nojasi päätään kämmeniinsä, istui lattialla selkä ovea vasten, eikä saanut päästään tietoa siitä, että Rauskin selkä oli todennäköisesti tiiviisti vasten samaa ovea sen toisella puolen. Ei pitänyt ymmärtää väärin, hän raapi rystysiään rapputasanteen sementtiin, hän tuki jätkien suhdetta täydestä sydämestään, eikä halunnut tunkeutua kiilana siihen väliin hajottamaan siteitä. 

Mutta silti. Antaisikohan Zappis hänen lainata Rauskia edes hetkeksi? Se jätkä oli Haluttava, isolla h:lla. Ei siis mitään paineita. Hän rakasti sitäkin vain ystävänä, mutta halusi, halusi, halusi. Hän virnisti vinosti. Hän todellakin taisi olla masokisti, koska Zappiksen murhaava aura sai hänet vain haluamaan Rauskia enemmän.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kaikille jotka nautitte tämänkertaisen sekoituksen riipivää rakkautta ja huimaavaa halua. Palautteen antaminen on täysin vapaaehtoista, mutta sitäkin toivottavampaa. 
> 
> Tähän väliin vielä pahoittelut Antti Tuiskusta. Houkutus oli suuri, enkä ole mitenkään hyvä kieltämään mielihaluja itseltäni.
> 
> Lupasin jatkaa jaarittelua. Kyllä, minä täällä jälleen, itse _asetyleenihappiliekki!_ Palannut omaatuntoa kolkuttavan pitkän tauon jälkeen ollakseen aktiivisempi kuin moneen kuukauteen (mikä ei kyllä paljoa vaadi, dundunduu). Pitäkää silmät ja korvat auki, oneshottia on tulossa aivan lähiviikkojen sisällä, minkä lisäksi uskallan lupailla jatkoa Painajaissarjaan.  
>  En osaa sanoa, kuinka moni teistä on koskaan toivonutkaan saavansa huikealle tarinallemme jatkoa, mutta pyydän anteeksi jokaista mahdollista pettymyksen hetkeä. Valitettavasti tässä on ollut ongelmia kirjoitusmahdollisuuksien ja juonikaaren etenemisen kanssa, joten jatkoa tulee heti, kun saan seuraavan luvun aukot paikattua. Koettakaa jaksaa kiinnostuneina siihen saakka, suurimmat pahoitteluni! Lupaan, etten päästä itseäni liian vähällä! 
> 
>  
> 
> Vielä viimeiset kiitokset tämänkertaisen oneshotin suhteen. Nämä kiitokset menevät Kyynelpurolle. Rakkaalle, joka on jaksanut tukea ja kannustaa minua aivan liikaa, enemmän kuin olen ansainnutkaan<3 Kiitokset tärkeistä mielipiteistä ja esiluvusta. Oot paras pullamuru ;33


End file.
